


Knock you up !

by 1Dlemons



Series: Abo ! Abo ! Sucker for ABO [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Smut, happy ending i swear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un alpha. Louis est son oméga. Louis veut des enfants. Harry n'en veut pas.<br/>Louis fait une grosse bêtise.</p><p>La partie 2 est en ligne !! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Alors c'est dans un univers complètement différent que je vous emmène.   
>  
> 
>   
> Certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà le **Mpreg**. (C'est quand un homme peut tomber enceinte et donc avoir des enfants, il n'a pas ses règles (se serait pousser le bouchon un peu loin) mais il peut se faire féconder ect.)  
>   
> 
>   
> Avec le mpreg vient souvent (voire la plupart du temps) l'univers des **alpha/beta/omega.**  
>   
> 
>   
> C'est une histoire un peu compliqué. Les auteurs de fictions en raffolent. J'ai cherché, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun en français.  
>  
> 
>   
> Vous devez surement savoir que dans une meute de loups il y a un male dominant, puis un neutre puis un soumis/bouc émissaire. (Ceux qui regardent teen wolf en ont surement une idée, je ne sais pas de quoi parle de série donc bon)  
>  
> 
>   
> Alors c'est un peu le même concept ici.   
>  
> 
>   
> L'alpha domine. Il peut s'accoupler à un beta, mais il préfére toujours un oméga.   
>   
>   
> Le beta, au milieu peut s'accoupler aux deux mais le beta male ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. (La femme peut il me semble. Mais par un alpha seulement)  
>   
>   
> L'oméga est soumis. Il (elle) a la capacité de **s'auto lubrifier (l'équivalent de "mouiller" chez une femme)** , de **se faire féconder** (pas par un beta, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'avoir des rapports) et est obligatoirement lié a un alpha.  
>   
> 
>   
> L'oméga peut se trouver **en chaleur (l'ovulation donc)** tout comme l'apha a ses **périodes de rut**. Les rapports entre eux sont assez compliqués a décrire. Mais en gros, l'alpha se "noue" à l'oméga lorsque son gland enfle une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur de l'oméga. Il peut alors éjaculer des gallons.   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  L'alpha peut se lier à l'oméga. C'est comme marquer son territoire. Pendant leurs rapports, l'alpha mord le cou de l'oméga. Si la peau se brise, le lien se forme. Et tout le monde sait donc que cet oméga est marqué et il ne faut pas le toucher. Il arrive parfois à la marque de s'effacer avec le temps, donc l'alpha n'hésitera pas a mordre à nouveau.  
>  
> 
>   
> Enfin bon, c'est compliqué, lisez si vous en avez le coeur, mais ne vous plaignez pas. Les avertissements sont là, les explications sont là Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop barbant.   
>   
>   
> J'ai fait de mon mieux (j'ai même fait des recherches sur l'accouplement chez les chiens mdr. ça m'a prit la tête comme jamais, mais le résultat est là. )  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Si vous avez des question, allez y !  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Donc mpreg et a/b/o

Ça a commencé de cette façon.

Louis était un oméga libre. Il n'était pas marqué, il était célibataire et surtout, à la merci de chaque alpha assoiffé de chair fraîche qu'il rencontrait.

Il a eu la chance de tomber sur Harry à un moment très propice de sa vie.

Ça fait à présent trois ans que Louis et Harry se partageaient une vie, un appart et deux alliances. Harry était un alpha affectueux et doux, tout le contraire des hommes épouvantables que Louis ait pu rencontrer.

Maintenant, Louis pouvait se balader seul, affichant fièrement l'odeur de _son_ alpha qu'il portait sur lui. Il travaillait dans une librairie, qui était certes peu fréquentée, mais elle payait bien. Louis était heureux, et avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

Il voulait des enfants, et Harry n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Il répétait toujours que c'était trop tôt, que leur appartement n'était pas assez grand, qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'occuper d'enfants. Louis se demandait parfois si Harry l'aimait assez pour fonder une famille avec lui.

Son travail finit, il rentra directement chez lui. Il sentait sa période de chaleur arriver, mais il avait déjà tout prévu. Les jours de congé posés, les provisions achetées, les pilles de serviettes et nouveaux draps....il était prêt à affronter tout ceci avec son partenaire.

-x-

**  
**

**\- Lou... ?**

**\- Dans la cuisine Harry !**

Louis préparait un repas léger pour le diner, Harry lui faisait des plats toujours beaucoup trop gros et gras. Louis lui avait reproché plusieurs fois sa manie de vouloir engraisser les gens, mais Harry haussait les épaules et lui offrait un paquet de biscuits.

**  
**

  
**\- Hmm Lou ? Tu sens bon...** Harry se plaqua contre son amant, tout en lui déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

**\- Je sais. Je pense que c'est pour très bientôt...**

**\- Alors, il va falloir que tu double les portions parce que j'ai une faim de loup !**

Louis n'avait pas trop faim, il avait fait quelque chose d'assez grave, et il ne savait pas comment Harry réagirait à la nouvelle. Surement, Harry aurait senti la différence chez Louis non ? Mais il ne remarqua rien, ce qui faisait grandir la nervosité du jeune brun.

**  
**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lou ? Un souci au boulot ?**

**\- Non...je...je pense que ce sont juste mes hormones. Elles sont en train de bouillir donc....**

**\- Aah, bois un bon coup tu verras, ça ira mieux. Tu as pris ta pilule ?**

**\- Euh...oui.**

Mais le problème c'est que ça fait plusieurs semaines que Louis ne les a pas touchées. Il les jette dans les toilettes, la poubelle étant un endroit trop dangereux, et trop évident pour en disposer. Louis s'en voulait beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Il était conçu pour être soumis, et surtout pour se reproduire. 25 ans, et toujours pas d'enfants, le corps de Louis lui hurlait de se reproduire, ses instincts primitifs avaient pris le dessus.

-x-

Trois heures trente du matin, Louis ne dormait toujours pas. Il était bien trop proche de sa période pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il regardait Harry qui ronflait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il avait l'air si serein dans cette position, ses cheveux d'un chocolat sombre contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau pâle. Ses lèvres rose s'entrouvraient et se fermaient à mesure qu'il respirait, et Louis avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il senti comme une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Ça y est, ça arrivait. Il se mit à lorgner le torse nu de son amant, tatoué de deux hirondelles et de son éternel papillon. Ses amis s'étaient moqués de lui pendant des mois, mais Louis l'adorait. Il avait même éjaculé dessus. Deux fois.

Il le sentait à présent, il se sentait s'auto lubrifier au fur et à mesure que ses yeux descendaient le long du corps du bouclé. Il était tout de même content de savoir qu'Harry arrivait à l'exciter autant que leurs premières fois.

Il se redressa, puis grimpa sur le corps d'Harry après avoir retiré son bas de pyjama. Il se frotta contre son corps, faisant couler ses fluides sur la peau pâle de son amant.

\- **H-Harry**... gémit Louis, il l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue doucement.

Il était en plein pic de reproduction, et son érection montait à une vitesse alarmante.

**  
**

**\- S'il te plait Harry, réveille toi !**

Harry dormait comme une tombe. Même un réveil parvenait à peine à le tirer de son sommeil. Mais en général, il arrivait à ressentir les émotions de son oméga, même à distance. S'il se concentrait, ceci dit. Louis avait chaud partout à présent, son membre lui faisait mal, et il était fin prêt pour se faire saillir. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna, puis se mit sur ses genoux, présentant son derrière juste sous le nez du bouclé. Il n'y pouvait rien, il se devait de se soumettre, et devait y arriver par tous les moyens possible.

Quelques gouttes de ses fluides tombèrent sur le visage de Harry, ce qui le fit automatiquement ouvrir les yeux. Ses sens fonctionnaient comme un mécanisme, il se réveilla pleinement, ses yeux tombant directement sur Louis qui se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière sous son nez.

Il sentait terriblement bon, et Harry se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Il leva ses mains, les posant sur les fesses du mécheux. Louis s'immobilisa, sentant les paumes chaudes de son amant placer le premier contact sur sa peau.

**  
**

  
**\- Louis...** dit Harry d'une voix grave

\- **Harry, ça commence à me faire mal**...Louis se met à couiner. **Fais quelque chose !**  


**\- Hmm, tu mouilles Lou.**

Il lèche longuement le long du fluide qui se mettait à goutter sur son visage, Louis se mit presque immédiatement à trembloter. Harry n'en finissait plus de le lécher, il n'en avait jamais assez, son visage dégoulinait et pourtant, il dévorait Louis tout en le tenant fermement contre lui.

\- **Harry** ! cria Louis. Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard, aspergeant la couette de sa semence. Mais sa verge était toujours aussi dure. Il avait besoin de s'accoupler pour que sa condition parte enfin. Il se sentait au moins un peu plus soulagé qu'il y a cinq minutes.

**  
**

  
**\- Tu sens tellement bon**...murmure le bouclé en se redressant. Il pousse Louis sur le côté et se place au dessus de lui. **Je vais te bouffer**. **Tout entier.**  


Il était à présent en mode alpha, et Louis ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se soumettre de tout son être. Ses lèvres tremblaient tandis que Harry lui écartait les cuisses pour plonger son visage entre ses fesses à nouveaux. Louis cambra son dos sous l'effet, son corps produisant toujours autant de lubrifiant. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, ce n'était pas une douleur atroce et insupportable, elle était plutôt assez agréable, mais n'en restait pas moins une forme de _douleur._ Louis jouit deux fois de plus quand Harry enfonça trois doigts en lui.

**  
**

**\- Tu vas voir, je vais te fourrer, et te féconder comme il faut.**

Maintenant c'était juste _alpha Harry_ qui parlait. Pas son Harry. Ses hormones étaient juste faites pour le faire réagir ainsi. Harry avait peur d'avoir des enfants, mais Louis savait qu'au fond ils étaient tous les deux fin prêts.

\- **Mmh, oui vas y...prends moi et noue toi à moi**. **Je...j'en ai besoin.**  


Le jeune Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il s'empressa de baisser son boxer, libérant ainsi son sexe dressé qui pointait légèrement vers son abdomen. Etant alpha, Harry était bien obligé d'être monté comme un mâle dominant. L'envergure de son membre était semblable à celle d'un avant bras et il avait une endurance qui pouvait tenir pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne fallait même pas essayer de lui résister lorsqu'il était en rut.

Harry se servit de ses mains humides pour lubrifier son organe. Plus le temps avançait, et plus Louis se demandait _pourquoi_ Harry n'était toujours pas en lui. A leurs débuts, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son contrôle, et avait failli aller trop loin avec lui. Mais heureusement (et heureusement à la façon dont leur corps, et esprits cohabitent. Le corps humain est fascinant, franchement) il avait su se stopper à temps.

Il attrapa Louis par ses reins et guida son membre à l'aveuglette. Il lui suffirait simplement de trouver son entrée, et ses hanches feraient le reste.

**  
**

  
**\- La , Haz...juste là....** Louis pousse son bassin vers celui de Harry lorsque son antre débordant de ses liquides entre en contact avec le gland de l'alpha.

Harry entre facilement en Louis, avec cette tonne de mouille et le fait que Louis soit fait pour s'accoupler avec en moyenne vingt six centimètres de longueur et cinq d'épaisseur, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça passe difficilement.

Louis se sent enfin soulagé. Il a son alpha qui pulse à l'intérieur de lui. Leur lien monte en intensité, et cette simple chose déclenche l'orgasme de Louis encore une fois. Il s'est presque vidé, mais il a besoin de se faire monter pour que sa chaleur tombe enfin. Il crie lorsqu'Harry se met à bouger. Enfin. Il ne saura jamais décrire ce qu'il ressent en ces moments. C'est comme si il explosait, tout en étant immergée dans un bassin d'eau. Harry allait et venait en lui rapidement, mais aussi avec finesse. Il lui susurrait des obscénités dans le creux de l'oreille, l'insultait parfois et Louis prenait. Il prenait tout ce que Harry lui donnait.

**  
**

**\- Lou...je....**

C'était l'instant que Louis préférait, le moment ou le membre de son alpha se mettait à enfler au niveau de son gland. Une fois qu'il gonflait, ils étaient comme sécurisés ensemble, et ne pouvaient plus bouger. Ça pouvait durer dix minutes comme ça pouvait durer trois heures. Harry enflait et enflait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et éjacule en Louis en de longues coulées. Si Harry n'avait pas senti le changement chez lui, le corps d'Harry lui, avait détecté sa fertilité proéminente.

D'habitude, quand Louis est sur pilule, Harry ne reste pas plus de quinze minutes en lui, mais ce soir là, le bouclé s'était déversé pendant près d'une heure, remplissant littéralement l'oméga de sa semence. Louis aussi avait atteint son orgasme une fois de plus, avant de tomber de fatigue.

Quand le gonflement descendit, donnant l'occasion à Harry de se retirer sans risquer de se blesser, Louis était déjà à moitié endormi. Il rêvassait, les yeux entre ouverts, le corps remplit jusqu'à saturation du sperme de Harry.

Et pourtant, ce n'était que le premier round. C'était quasiment impossible que Louis ne se fasse pas engrosser.

-x-

Ça faisait deux semaines depuis que Louis et Harry avaient eu des rapports, et Harry sentait quelque chose de bizarre. Louis sentait Louis, certes, mais il avait cette odeur que Harry ne lui reconnaissait pas. Il avait jouit beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais il avait juste pensé qu'il était extrêmement excité ce soir là.

Louis quant à lui rayonnait. Il souriait tout le temps, parlait plus que d'habitude et passait son temps à se regarder dans le miroir en soupirant de satisfaction.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois qu'Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose était vraiment bizarre. Il emmena donc Louis chez le médecin pour leur habituelle séance de test trimestrielle. Elle tombait justement bien.

**  
**

  
**\- Louis ?** Dit Harry en tenant son mari par la main. Louis n'arrêtait pas d'agiter son genoux en regardant autour de lui de façon inquiète.

**  
**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu es très agité en ce moment...qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Louis tourna ses yeux bleus vers Harry et lui sourit tendrement.

**  
**

**\- Rien Haz...je suis juste un peu inquiet. Tu sais que je n'aime jamais aller chez le docteur...**

**\- Tu es sur que tu ne couves pas quelque chose ?**

Louis déglutit en écarquillant les yeux. Il s'empressa de plaquer ses mains autour du visage de son amant.

**  
**

**\- Non Harry. Si j'ai quelque chose, c'est le médecin qui nous le dira.**

  
**\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aime**. Lui dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. Louis l'embrassa en suçant brièvement sur ses lèvres.

  
**\- Quoiqu'il arrive**. Répète Louis.

-x-

**  
**

  
**\- Styles** ? Annonce la voix d'une femme. C'était le médecin de la famille. Elle était beta, ce qui facilitait la vie de plus d'un. Elle s'était occupée de Louis depuis sa naissance, et avait été là quand il dut expérimenter sa première chaleur.

Il était bourré de médicaments à l'époque. Un oméga ne peut passer sa période sans se faire saillir par un alpha. Il risquerait d'en mourir. Le seul remède était les médicaments, mais le traitement coutait cher et Louis commençait à ne plus avoir les moyens. (Il le redit, Harry est tombé sur lui à un moment très propice de sa vie. )

Les deux se levèrent. Louis avait prit le nom de Harry, après s'être battu en vain pour que le bouclé porte le nom de 'Tomlinson'. Leur ami, Niall avait simplement tranché en disant « C'est Harry l'alpha, c'est lui le dominant. Désolé Lou, mais tu vas devoir t'y plier. »

Ils firent tous les deux les tests habituels, répondirent au mêmes questions, et firent les mêmes prises de sang. Le docteur Joanne n'arrêtait pas de lancer quelques coups d'oeils à Louis. Elle travaillait dans le métier depuis quarante ans, et des omégas qui sentaient exactement comme Louis, elle en avait vu beaucoup passer.

Le seul problème est que Harry semblait insensible à tout ceci, comme si il n'était pas content, ou encore pire. Comme s'il n'était pas au courant.

**  
**

  
**\- Bien, les garçons, tout va pour le mieux. Vous êtes en bonne santé. Louis tu manques juste un peu de fibres mais on va arranger ça**... Elle se tourna pour sortir une feuille de prescription.

  
**\- Euh...Maxine...** demanda Harry timidement. Il était peut être alpha, mais il savait montrer le respect quand il le fallait. Il regarda derrière lui, voyant que Louis était distrait à regarder les affiches sur l'anatomie humaine, il s'approcha du médecin et se mit à chuchoter.

**  
**

  
**\- Est-ce que Lou va bien ? Il sent...bizarre ces derniers temps. Pas mauvais...plutôt bon**...Délicieusement bon même. Pense Harry. **Mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'anormal ?**  


Maxine posa son stylo en regardant alternativement entre Louis et Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils en ôtant ses lunettes puis soupira.

**  
**

**\- Harry...est ce que tu peux sortir de la salle ? Juste quelques minutes. Il faut que j'annonce quelque chose à Louis.**

Louis se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Il posa le stéthoscope qu'il tenait puis s'approcha.

**  
**

**\- Non. Harry croisa les bras. Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Louis, il faut que je sois là aussi. Il a besoin de moi.**

Harry était vraiment têtu quand il le voulait. Elle regarda longuement Louis qui lui rendit son regard en se mordant la lèvre. Il était presque sur qu'elle lui demandait l'autorisation de parler à haute voix.

**  
**

  
**\- Maxine** ! Dit Harry de sa voix alpha. Maxine sursauta. Elle avait beau être beta, mais elle n'était en aucun cas apte à aller contre une demande d'un dominant. Surtout mâle.

**  
**

  
**\- Bien. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon que tu l'apprennes Harry mais**...elle prit une grande inspiration. **Louis est enceint d'un mois et une semaine...**  


Un silence. Louis baisse la tête en se tortillant les mains. Il est heureux, mais il ne sait pas si Harry va bien prendre la nouvelle.

**  
**

  
**\- Pardon ?** Crie justement le bouclé. **Ce..c'est pas possible. Louis prenait sa...**  


Le docteur fronça les sourcils en regardant Louis d'une façon presque accusatrice. Mais son métier lui interdisait de juger ses patients.

**  
**

**\- Non...je, je les prenait plus depuis quelques temps.**

Harry se tourne vers Louis et le tire vers le bras. Maintenant, il est en colère.

**  
**

**\- C'est vrai ça Louis ? Tu as arrêté la pilule ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

Il parlait calmement, mais son corps produisait de puissantes phéromones que les deux autres ressentaient automatiquement. Louis était dans la merde, c'était le cas de le dire.

-x-

Harry conduisait en agrippant le volant tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir. L'expression de son visage était fermée. Il avait refusé de regarder Louis dans les yeux tandis que le docteur leur énumérait la liste de précautions à prendre.

Louis était sur le siège arrière, roulé en position fœtale. Harry distinguait à peine sa petite forme dans le miroir de son rétroviseur, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ça lui éviterait de s'encastrer dans un camion.

Il se mordillait les doigts se tenant à l'écart d'Harry tandis que celui-ci déverrouillait la porte. Harry se déchaussa sans dire un mot. Il se jeta sur le canapé sans adresser la parole à Louis. Ce dernier se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte sans savoir que faire.

Il avait offensé son alpha, et c'était la chose la plus terrible qu'il puisse faire. Quand il fait du mal à son alpha, c'est comme si il s'enlève physiquement une partie de lui-même. Harry passe à côté de lui sans même le regarder, puis file dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revient, Louis est enroulé dans une tonne de couvertures, assit à la table avec un gros pot de crème glacée placé devant lui. Il s'assoit en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table puis soupire.

**  
**

**\- Je suis triste Lou...**

**\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?**

**\- Non, Louis je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi. Mais ce que tu as fais...ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal.**

Louis sourit tristement. Harry va surement rompre avec lui, et donc rompre leur lien. Et Louis ne pourra faire rien d'autre que de se laisser mourir.

**  
**

**\- Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ? Tu es mon oméga. Ma moitié Louis. On s'est juré de ne plus avoir de secrets entre nous. Tu te rappelles nos...**

**\- Oui Harry ! Je me souviens de nos vœux de mariage. Je te promets fidélité, sincérité et reconnaissance, tu veux que je continue Harry ?**

Harry le fixe en fermant ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

**  
**

**\- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas d'enfants...et je...je ne sais pas comment vivre avec ça. Tu dis toujours que tu m'aimes, quoiqu'il arrive.**

**\- Oui mais...**

**\- Mais tu serais donc prêt à ne plus m'aimer ? Parce que je suis allé trop loin ?**

**\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Louis. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit.**

Harry frappa son poing sur la table.

**  
**

**\- Je ne suis juste pas prêt à affronter l'éventualité que....**

**\- Que quoi ?**

**\- Que je perde un nouvel enfant...**

Louis était au courant. Avant lui, il y avait eu une fille. Harry avait juste envie de lui faire gosse après gosse. Mais Harry avait une condition, il avait des gènes plutôt défaillants qui n'avaient que 33% de chance de fertiliser un oméga sans risquer de l'endommager.

Harry a pris ce risque avec son ancienne petite amie, leur embryon n'y a pas survécu. Et la fille avait été émotionnellement touchée. Perdre un enfant pour un oméga était l'une des choses les plus horribles qu'il soit. Elle s'était suicidée à peine trois mois après.

**  
**

**\- Harry on a plus de trente...**

  
**\- Je sais qu'on a une chance Louis. Mais toi, je t'ai là...** Harry posa une main sur son cœur. **Et si il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce serait comme si on me l'arrachait.**  


Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Louis poussa sa glace sur le côté et se frotta les joues. Harry lui, regardait le bois de la table en tapotant ses doigts dessus.

**  
**

**\- Oh, Harry. Tu sais très bien que rien ne m'arrivera. Crois moi, on va avoir un bel enfant. Une fille j'espère, comme ça on laissera ses cheveux pousser et tu pourras lui faire de jolies nattes, et lui acheter plein de petites robes.**

  
**\- Lou...** dit Harry d'une voix enrouée.

**\- Et elle sera magnifique. J'en suis sur. Elle brisera des cœurs j'en suis sur. Mes sœurs seront tantes. Oh la la, j'ai tellement hâte ! Maman va hurler de joie, je l'entends déjà crier d'ici.**

**\- Louis !**

**\- Et elle fera des soirées pyjama avec ses copines et sa chambre sera toute orange, parce que soyons sérieux un peu, le rose c'est moche.**

**\- Louis stop ! Arrête toi !**

Louis regarda Harry, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il s'emportait trop. Harry allait lui dire que c'était finit, qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Et Louis allait s'asseoir dans une baignoire vide et la remplir de ses larmes.

**  
**

**\- Si ça se trouve, on aura un garçon alors ne t'emballes pas trop. Et puis un garçon aussi ça peut avoir les cheveux longs.**

**\- Tu parles, tu finis toujours par couper les tiens.**

Harry sourit puis se lève.

**  
**

**\- Pourquoi t'es aussi loin de moi Lou ? J'ai besoin de toi tu sais.**

  
**\- Moi aussi Haz.** Louis se blottit contre son alpha. Il se sent enfin rassuré.

Ils allaient réussir. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Louis adore définitivement la grossesse.

  
La première chose qu'il fait le matin, après avoir rendu son repas de la veille trois fois, c'est de s'admirer dans un miroir, torse nu, la main à plat sur son ventre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il portait la merveille de sa vie en lui, en plus d'avoir Harry à ses côtés. 

  
Harry, était sur excité. Et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être content, et d'imaginer la future vie qu'il aura avec Louis et leurs enfants. Puis en l'espace de quelques secondes, il serrait son oméga contre lui, en versant quelques larmes parce qu'il avait peur. Tellement peur de tout perdre en même temps.

Il était comme une grenade qui n'attendait qu'à exploser.

Les tous premiers mois étaient assez durs. Ils durent tous deux s'accommoder à leur nouvelle situation. Louis ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire trop d'exercices physiques, et devrait bientôt s'adapter à un nouveau régime alimentaire.

La chose qu'il détestait était qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans ses jeans ou t shirt serrés après seulement deux mois de grossesse.

Il reprit le travail trois semaines après la consultation médicale, au désagrément d'Harry qui l'avait supplié de rester pour se reposer. Ce n'est pas grave, disait-il. Il travaillerait plus dur, et rapportera plus d'argent. Louis lui assura qu'il allait bien et que ses collègues s'occuperaient de lui.

**\- Tu es sur que tu pourras tenir le coup?  
\- Oui Harry,** Louis soupira. Harry et ses instincts protecteurs devenaient trop envahissants parfois.

Harry le déposa en voiture devant la petite boutique et l'embrassa longuement en lui faisant promettre d'envoyer un texto toutes les heures.

**\- Promis** , avait chuchoté Louis en lui caressant la joue.

L'alpha entra à contrecœur dans sa voiture, une fois qu'il fut certain que Louis était en sécurité dans le magasin.

\--

**\- Louis, tu sens la fertilité......**

Niall, le propriétaire de la boutique, lui aussi également oméga l'enveloppa de ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.  
Louis se laissa fondre dans le geste un moment, puis s'arracha des bras de son ami.

**\- Tu trouves?  
\- Hmm, tu n'es pas venu travailler pendant deux semaines. Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer?**

Louis n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer sa situation, un client entrait déjà dans la boutique.

\--

Louis adorait travailler avec Niall. Il était simple, drôle et attachant. Contrairement à Louis, il n'avait pas de partenaire et était encore la cible de nombreux prédateurs. Il survivait ses pics de chaleur grâce à un de ses meilleurs ami Alpha, mais qui avait refusé de se lier amoureusement à lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

Les journées étaient lentes mais agréables. Louis travaillait à son rythme, assit derrière la caisse à lire les derniers ouvrages que la boutique avait reçu tandis que Niall s'occupait d'orienter la clientèle.

Mais Louis était nerveux aujourd'hui, il passait bientôt le cap des trois mois et le jour de sa première échographie approchait. Pour ne pas dire que c'était le lendemain matin. Son ventre commençait déjà à enfler ce qui n'était pas normal non ? Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré.

Mais il n'oserait jamais montrer ses inquiétudes à Harry. Il en avait déjà assez sur le cœur comme ça.

-x-

**\- Il faut que tu boives de l'eau Louis, et prends ton temps quand tu manges...**

**\- Je sais Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

  
**\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va avoir un enfant c'est**...Il hausse les épaules ne trouvant pas de mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Il s'empare d'une bouteille d'eau et la tend vers Louis qui l'accepte non sans pousser un soupir.

Harry s'est mis à faire la cuisine et à prendre part dans d'autres tâches ménagères. Il traite Louis comme si ce dernier était devenu physiquement incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il était mignon certes, mais Louis avait besoin de son espace, ce qui est une chose qu'Harry avait clairement du mal à comprendre.

  
**\- Tout va bien se passer Harry** ...Louis s'approche de son alpha et entoure ses bras autour de son torse. Il adore parfois la façon dont il peut juste se blottir contre Harry, il se sent parfaitement protégé, il sait qu'Harry ne l'abandonnera pas.

-x-

Louis est allongé sur la table froide, la chemise ouverte et le haut du pantalon déboutonné. Il tient la main d'Harry en attendant l'arrivée du docteur, tentant de se concentrer sur le va et vient de son pouce sur sa main.

Une femme entre, tenant un bloc-notes dans sa main. Elle salue le jeune couple en leur serrant la main et s'installe derrière un bureau.

**\- Bonjour, Harry et Louis, je suis le Docteur Olsen et c'est votre première visite c'est bien ça ?**

  
**\- Oui,** répond Harry, **on a été envoyés ici par Docteur Joanne et...**  


**\- Hmm, oui j'ai son ordonnance ici. Alors, on va commencer tout de suite, puis je verrais avec vous les précautions à prendre.**

Le gel est froid, gluant et a étrangement la même consistance que le lubrifiant. Louis ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner à cette pensée. Harry le regarde d'un air inquisiteur, avant de se faire taire par Olsen qui tapotait sur sa machine. Elle brandit sa sonde et la dépose directement sur l'abdomen de l'oméga. Plusieurs secondes passent avant qu'elle ne pousse un petit bruit de satisfaction.

  
**\- Aaah nous y voilà. Vous voyez là ? C'est là où se trouve votre embryon**. Elle pointe vers l'écran et tapote la partie grisée. Louis lève les yeux vers le moniteur et sent son cœur faire un soubresaut. Il a beau ne pas apercevoir grand-chose pour l'instant, il sait qu'il a cette petite chose qui vit et se développe en lui.

Harry est étrangement silencieux, mais il n'a pas lâché la main de son oméga.

  
**\- C'est bizarre...** murmure tout à coup le docteur.... **Attendez je vais zoomer un peu...**  


  
**\- Qu'y a-t-il ?** Louis lance un regard apeuré vers la jeune femme. **C'est grave ?**  


  
**\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.** Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers le couple. **Là, vous voyez ? Il y a deux poches qui contiennent donc deux embryons. Vous attendez des jumeaux** ! annonce-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

  
**\- Ju-jumeaux ?** Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. **Des faux ?**  


**\- Non, il n'y a qu'un seul placenta, alors ils seront identiques.**

  
**\- Des jumeaux ?** Répète Louis. Il appréhende la réaction d'Harry à présent.

Le docteur hoche la tête en prenant plusieurs captures de l'écran.

  
**\- Je vais vous imprimer quelques échos, puis on va tout passer en revue. Tu peux t'essuyer et te rhabiller, je reviens dans cinq minutes.** Elle quitte la pièce en fermant doucement la porte et...Louis ferme les yeux.

Harry va lui en vouloir. C'est sûr à présent. Ils ont déjà assez de mal à prévoir un enfant. Mais deux ? Il remet ses vêtements en place, contraint de lâcher la main de son alpha, et lui fait face une fois qu'il a terminé.

**\- Harry ?**

Mais, Harry a le regard vide, les yeux rouges et la bouche entre ouverte comme s'il était resté figé dans la même expression depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

  
**\- Harry !!!** Louis claque ses doigts devant son visage, ce qui le fait sursauter. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air confus avant de regarder le moniteur qui était figé sur une image claire des deux petits blobs qui couvraient l'écran.

  
**\- Des jumeaux Louis ?** Louis hoche la tête en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

**\- Ma mère en a bien deux paires alors...**

Harry penche sa tête en arrière en relâchant un long soupir. Il passe sa main sur son visage et la laisse glisser jusqu'au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il s'attrape la nuque en reposant ses yeux sur Louis. Ils sont sombres cette fois ci. Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre à la remarque de Louis, le Docteur Olsen revient déjà, portant une grande enveloppe dans sa main.

-x-

Ça y est, maintenant qu'il a passé le cap des trois mois, il peut l'annoncer publiquement. Il attend des enfants. Il téléphone Niall avant même d'attacher sa ceinture, et se fait un tout petit peu crier dessus, mais ça en vaut la peine.

**\- Attache-toi Louis ! Bordel !**

**\- Mais attends j'ai Niall en ligne attends deux secondes**

**\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit à la maison ? Ou que je sois sorti du parking ?**

**\- Mais Harry...**

**\- Non Louis !**

Il savait qu'Harry serait d'autant plus sensible à la nouvelle, mais ça n'empêchait pas les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre au coin de ses yeux. Il s'essuie tristement le nez et promet à sa mère de la rappeler plus tard. Il sait aussi qu'au fond, Harry n'est pas vraiment en colère, juste un peu irrité, peut être choqué ou même nerveux. Mais lorsqu'il est dans ces états-là, il vaut mieux ne pas le titiller dans le mauvais sens.

\--

Louis file directement vers la salle de bains pour espérer retirer la sensation collante qui est répandue sur le bas de son estomac. Il se tapote le ventre en se regardant dans le miroir. Il pense déjà aux mois qui suivront. Il va devenir gros, énorme, il ne pourra plus voir ses pieds, son derrière va surement tripler de volume et il ne sait absolument pas quoi penser de tout ceci.

Pour l'instant il peut juste se laisser croire qu'il force un peu trop sur les gaufres qu'Harry lui fait engloutir chaque week end. Harry entre juste au moment où il lève la jambe pour entrer dans le bain, mais il ne lui lance pas un regard tandis qu'il se dirige vers le placard où ils rangent leur stock de mouchoirs.

**\- Tu vas aller travailler Lou ?**

  
**\- Non** , répond-il en plongeant jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules **. J'ai pris ma journée, mais si Niall a besoin de moi il m'appellera.**  


  
**\- Il n'aura pas besoin de toi Lou** , coupe Harry d'un ton tranchant.

Harry avait de sautés d'humeurs terribles. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui allait porter deux poids supplémentaires.

**\- Oui mais...**

  
**\- Ecoute Louis** , Harry ferme la porte du placard et se tourne vers lui. **Moi je vais devoir partir dans quinze minutes mais tu restes ici et tu essayes de ne pas trop bouger d'accord ? Si il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles.**  


**\- Oui Harry, mais...**

**\- Et n'oublie pas d'appeler ta mère, ce serait pas mal qu'on puisse compter sur elle aussi.**

**\- Mais Harry.**

  
**\- Bisous, à ce soir, je t'aime.** Harry lui donne un petit baiser sur le front et fait claquer toutes les portes derrière lui.

-x-

Niall est excité, et sa mère, ses sœurs aussi. Il est en larmes au téléphone avec elles depuis quinze minutes et tient un énorme pot de glace dans sa main. La glace est son seul prix de consolation lorsqu'Harry est loin ou est en colère contre lui.

  
**\- Est-ce que ce sont des filles ?** Demandent ses sœurs. Il est clair qu'elles se battent pour le combiné.

  
**\- Je ne sais pas encore** , répond Louis en prenant une autre cuillerée. **Mais je l'espère, je veux une fille !!**  


**\- Aww Lou, quand est ce qu'on pourra te voir ?**

**\- Il faut qu'on trouve une date avec Harry, pour l'instant on a trop de boulot.**

Les filles se mettent à glousser à l'entente du prénom de l'alpha. Elles ont toujours eues un faible pour lui qu'il soit romantique ou non. Louis aime le fait qu'elles adorent son mari mais...il n'aime pas l'attention qu'il attire lorsqu'ils visitent les Tomlinson.

Il se lève péniblement et jette son pot vide, puis se met à la recherche d'aliments à mélanger ensemble pour préparer un semblant de repas. La nouvelle d'aujourd'hui l'a vraiment cassé, et il n'a franchement envie de rien faire d'autre que de se mater dans un miroir et pleurer à tour de rôle en pensant déjà à ses futurs enfants.

-x-

Cinquième mois, Louis est énorme ! Comme il l'avait prédit.

Il ne voit que le bout de ses pieds, et encore faut-il qu'il se penche pour le faire. Il est obligé de dormir sur le côté, et de porter les t shirts d'Harry pour couvrir son ventre. Ses sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de toucher son ventre, et sa mère fondait en larmes dès qu'elle le voyait. La visite a Doncaster avait été malheureusement courte, juste le temps de passer un week end et il fallait déjà revenir à la vie active.

Il n'a pas arrêté le travail pour autant, il ne fait rien d'autre que s'assoir derrière le comptoir et scanner les livres des clients.

Son dos lui fait mal, et ses chevilles sont enflées. Il a besoin d'un coussin pour s'assoir et Harry est un cauchemar.

Il ne le laisse plus rien faire. Absolument rien. Même s'il s'agissait juste d'enfiler un boxer. Il l'aide à monter les escaliers, à s'assoir sur le siège des toilettes, à se lever s'allonger, même à tenir sa fourchette parfois. Louis a l'impression de devenir fou. Il est en ce moment même debout contre le mur de son lieu de travail, attendant qu'Harry vienne le chercher pour le mener vers la clinique.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de leur deuxième échographie, et ils vont découvrir le sexe du bébé. Des deux bébés. Et ça fait aussi à peu près six mois qu'Harry ne l'a plus touché. Il a apparemment trop peur d'endommager l'un de ses enfants, ou une connerie dans le genre. Louis a arrêté de lui faire des avances au bout du quatrième refus.

  
**\- Hey Lou** , Harry marmonne en lui prenant la main. Il tient une pâtisserie dans sa main, et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre. Ses yeux sont cernés, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Louis sait qu'il dort mal, qu'il est rongé par l'inquiétude. Il n'a pas oublié la condition d'Harry, il n'a pas oublié qu'il y a un risque que les bébés ne survivent pas la grossesse, mais pour l'instant ils ont l'air de parfaitement se comporter.

Il y a un autre problème, ils ne sont pas surs de pouvoir supporter deux bébés financièrement. Louis a mis beaucoup de côté depuis qu'il a seize ans, mais il avait prévu d'utiliser cet argent pour...ses études qui n'ont jamais abouties. Il s'est marié trop tôt à Harry, a décidé de tout lâcher pour vivre avec son alpha. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il était prêt à partir avec n'importe qui.

**\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- Hmm, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ton goûter ?**

Harry baisse la tête vers ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de la secouer.

**\- Non, c'est pour toi, je suis passé devant la boulangerie tout à l'heure alors tiens.**

**\- Merci mais...**

**\- Mange Louis !**

C'est en partie à cause d'Harry que Louis a triplé de volume. Il adore lui faire engloutir tout et n'importe quoi, à commencer par diverses salades de fruits pour finir par des roulés à la pèche. Louis se dandine vers la voiture en se tenant le bas du ventre et se plie tant bien que mal afin de s'assoir sur le siège passager.

**\- Harry je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir rentrer dans la voiture si tu continues à me nourrir comme ça.**

  
**\- C'est que j'aime te voir tout plein tout rond de mes enfants Lou...parfois j'y repense, et ça me rend super heureux.** Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il est de bonne humeur pour une fois. Pas de stress, pas de colère, pas de hurlement. Il est juste content et Louis l'est aussi.

-x-

**\- Vos enfants ont bien grandi ! Regardez, là on peut distinctement voir leurs membres.**

  
**\- Wow...c'est, impressionnant** , commente Harry en se penchant vers l'écran.

  
**\- Et aussi, est ce que vous voulez connaitre le sexe de vos enfants ?** Dit-elle en reposant son appareil.

Louis ferme les yeux en attendant la nouvelle. Il veut ses filles, il n'a grandi qu'avec des filles, il veut sa petite princesses aux yeux peut être bleus ou verts, les cheveux bouclés et châtain clairs. Elle porterait des petites robes ou serait alors un petit bonhomme. Mais qu'importe son style vestimentaire. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est que son vœu soit exaucé.

  
**\- Oui** , dit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son oméga.

  
**\- Et bien félicitations,** dit joyeusement le docteur en tapant dans ses mains. **Vous allez avoir deux beaux garçons !**  


\--

Il ne doit pas pleurer, il ne doit pas montrer qu'il est triste, il doit rester impassible. Ne montrer aucune émotion.

Il écoute à peine tandis qu'Olsen énumère le nombre de médicaments et vitamines à acheter, et leur donne la date de leur prochain rendez-vous. Il ne la regarde même pas tandis qu'elle lui demande de signer son arrêt maternité qui commence en début de semaine prochaine. Il ne tient pas la main d'Harry tandis que celui-ci le guide vers le parking.

Le repas est tendu. Louis fait rouler ses petits bois du bout de sa fourchette en soupirant. Harry n'a toujours pas remarqué sa pseudo dépression, trop occupé à sautiller d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement.

**\- Lou ! Je vais appeler ma maman après diner, tu seras là d'accord ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas Harry, je suis fatigué...**

**\- Alors on peut le faire maintenant ? Finis ton assiette je vais chercher le téléphone.**

Louis en a sincèrement marre. Harry contrôle tout, absolument tout. Il obtient toujours tout ce qu'il veut. Il voulait un garçon ? Et bien félicitations, il l'a eu maintenant. Il sait qu'il est juste en train d'être stupide actuellement, mais il est triste et...et il a juste envie de rentrer chez lui à présent. Voir sa mère et ses sœurs, sans Harry, sans personne d'autre. Il a envie d'aller se lamenter chez sa mère, tenir ses tous petits frères et sœurs dans ses bras, et les bercer pour les endormir.

**\- Louis ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Alors ça t'a pris juste trois heures pour remarquer que je n'étais pas bien, bravo tu t'améliores.**

  
**\- Louis, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** Répète Harry doucement en posant ses couverts sur la table.

  
**\- Rien !** Répond l'oméga d'un ton exaspéré. **De toute façon, tu t'en fiches, tout ce qu'il compte c'est que tes putains de gosses soient en bonne forme et tu t'en fous du reste même de moi !!**  


Harry est tellement abasourdi qu'il ne se lève même pas pour tenter de rattraper Louis quand ce dernier quitte la table pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'invités.

-x-

Deuxième jour depuis que Louis a décidé de s'émanciper. Il ne sort que lorsqu'il entend la porte claquer signifiant qu'Harry partait au travail, et repart s'enfermer quand l'heure de son retour approche.

Il n'a pas vu Harry une seule fois depuis son éclat de colère. Et il doit avouer qu'il galère. Tellement habitué à vivre facilement, il n'avait rien à faire, Harry avait des longueurs d'avance sur lui. Mais maintenant, il devait réapprendre à se débrouiller seul, à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les placards du haut, à se pencher pour nettoyer le sol et à trouver des vêtements assez larges pour couvrir son énorme ventre.

Harry n'a même pas essayé de le joindre ni même de lui parler. Il frappe à sa porte parfois, et part au bout de cinq minutes, mais il laisse toujours quelque chose devant la porte, que ce soit un petit mot ou un fruit. Etre triste ne sied pas à Louis, ni à ses enfants. Il se sent plus fatigué que d'habitude et a un vrai besoin de sentir son alpha contre lui.

Mais lui et sa damnée personnalité...

Il est allongé sur le dos, les mains posées sur le haut de son ventre. Parfois quand il se concentre, il peut sentir les petits donner des coups de pieds, ou même bouger pour changer de position. Parfois il aimerait qu'Harry soit là pour poser sa main sur son estomac aussi. Parfois, il ne se rappelle même plus pourquoi il était en colère contre lui à la base.

-x-

Au quatrième jour de son exil, Harry frappe encore à sa porte, et il parle aussi.

**\- Louis ? Je sais que tu...tu es embêté et tu as peut être envie que je te laisse tranquille mais... vous me manquez tu sais, toi et les petits. Tu peux pas me faire ça...pas alors que ça avançait si bien...**

Il est silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui laisse le temps à l'oméga de s'approcher de la porte. Harry l'entend surement arriver alors il reprend.

**\- J'essaye hein, tu sais que j'essaye de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal Lou mais...tu es mon oméga et ça me fait vraiment mal de ne pas te toucher ni même de te voir pendant autant de temps. Alors s'il te plait est ce que tu peux sortir ? Juste pour me montrer que tu vas bien ?**

Louis sait que c'est le moment de se montrer, de sauter dans les bras de son alpha afin de retrouver sa chaleur réconfortante. Mais il n'est absolument pas prêt, il ne sait pas si Harry va lui pardonner de suite ou s'il risque de subir l'une de ses innombrables colères spontanées.

Parfois il se demande si Harry l'aime vraiment ou s'il aime juste le chaînon invisible qui les lie.

-x-

Harry lui a laissé une assiette recouverte de papier film sur la table de la salle à manger comme à son habitude. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, il est lui aussi allongé sur le canapé, la tête prise entre ses mains. Louis aurait bien aimé pouvoir détaler en sens inverse, mais ses jambes ne les lui permettraient pas. Et puis, il a beaucoup trop faim pour ça.

Il a deux options. Il peut choisir de manger froid, ou alors de réveiller l'alpha en tentant d'utiliser le micro-onde. Il choisit la troisième option, qui est de s'approcher doucement d'Harry et de se caler contre lui. Il se sent déjà tellement mieux à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, Harry entoure son bras autour de la taille de l'oméga et le serre contre lui. 

\--

Ça n'a pas miraculeusement changé les choses, pas comme Louis l'avait espéré en tout cas, mais il se sent beaucoup mieux, et c'est un bon début. 

Harry ne lui dit rien quand il se réveilla pour le trouver là, écrasé entre son corps et le canapé. Il lui donne juste un petit sourire et se lève pour préparer la table du petit déjeuner. Louis a juste à s'asseoir, à manger et se taire. Apres tout, si Harry fait tout ceci, c'est parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il aime s'occuper de lui non? 

  
**\- J'y vais Lou...** Dit Harry en boutonnant les boutons de sa veste. 

  
**\- Tu pars tôt...** marmonne l'oméga en fixant son bol de chocolat

**\- Je fais plus d'heures au travail, donc je rentrerais un peu plus tard. Je t'appelle à midi d'accord ?**

Il attrape sa veste, malgré le fait que le temps soit assez doux dehors. Il a toujours été prévenant. Au moment de fermer la porte, il se retourne et lance un regard empli d'amour envers son oméga. 

  
**\- Je t'aime Louis** , dit-il doucement. Il semble avoir un bref débat interne avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, et de revenir sur ses pas. 

  
**\- Je t'aime** répète-il en encadrant le visage de Louis de ses deux mains pour le rapprocher du sien. Louis a l'impression d'avoir brièvement retrouvé le Harry d'avant. Son Harry. 

\--

Trous heures après le départ d'Harry, les complications commencent. 

Au début, Louis se dit que les enfants sont simplement en train de se déplacer comme ils ont l'habitude de faire. Ils doivent se sentir bien à l'étroit, et encore, il leur reste 3 mois à sommeiller en lui. Ça lui lance légèrement juste au-dessus de la hanche droite, mais cette douleur n'est rien comparée à ce que subissent ses pieds et sa colonne vertébrale chaque matin. 

L'accouchement est prévu pour mi-aout, et ils ont tout juste le temps d'aménager la chambre pour accueillir les deux petits, et faire le plein de couches et d'autres choses....pour bébé.

Louis s'arrête subitement en faisant tomber la pomme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il se tient par les côtes, tentant de trainer son corps vers le téléphone qui n'est pourtant qu'a quelques mètres. Tout était si parfait, la grossesse allait si bien, et il a fallu que les enfants décident de se porter mal _maintenant_ ! Il atteint miraculeusement le bord de la table mais s'effondre avant de pouvoir atteindre son appareil. Il s'appuie contre un pied de la table et respire lourdement. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais il ne sait même pas s'il pleure de douleur ou juste de désarroi.

Harry, Dieu sait où il est, doit surement le ressentir non ? Il doit surement savoir que son oméga est mal en point en ce moment même non ? Ils n'ont jamais eu un chaînon aussi solide et fusionnel que les autres couples. La...fameuse condition d'Harry y était pour beaucoup. Il est né prématurément, a failli ne pas s'en sortir. Il a toujours été un peu plus faible que les autres et n'est pas averti à 100% lorsqu'il s'agit de son oméga. Sa perception est peut être de 80 sur 100 ou moins, mais il n'empêche que Louis l'aime tel qu'il est et ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » avait dit le maire. Il avait bien raison.

Avec un dernier effort, Louis se redresse sur ses bras pour au moins apercevoir le haut de la table, il attrape fort heureusement son portable, et se met à tapoter dessus en toute hâte. Mais la douleur revenait, comme si on lui plantait une lance dans la côte. Son appareil lui échappe des mains, mais pas avant qu'il ne puisse établir le contact avec un numéro. Il entend la tonalité retentir plus d'une fois, espère de tout cœur qu'Harry répondra. Il est...il a peur d'y rester. Harry a toujours su quoi faire.

Il a toujours tout contrôlé, Louis se sent tellement confus et perdu qu'il s'effondre, un sanglot s'échappant douloureusement de sa gorge.

-x-

**\- C'est grave ? Maxine ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien ??**

**\- Harry je....**

Le docteur prend Harry par le bras et le fait sortir hors de la chambre avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir Louis, ou de lui parler. Il est dans un état catastrophique, sur le point d'exploser. Il a les cheveux en l'air et le haut de sa chemise qui s'est déchiré quand il a arraché sa cravate. C'est Niall qui l'a appelé, après avoir reçu un étrange coup de fil de la part de l'oméga.

Il avait dit ne rien entendre au bout du fil juste...des pleurs, et la voix de Louis qui criait le prénom d'Harry. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait immédiatement prévenu Harry après avoir appelé les secours.

**\- Maxine ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

**\- Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il a failli encastrer sa voiture dans un camion, et s'étouffer avec son propre souffle lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel du blond. C'était comme s'il replongeait sept ans en arrière, il se rappelle avoir reçu un appel similaire, une partenaire enceinte de cinq mois, qui pensait juste que la douleur était normale. Un truc de grossesse quoi.

Mais la réalité était bien plus pire.

  
**\- Par contre...** reprend-elle **, il va falloir l'emmener pour faire une écho. On ne peut pas le déplacer actuellement parce qu'on ne connait pas la gravité des choses mais...**  


**\- C'est arrivé encore hein ? C'est encore la même chose ?**

**\- Et bien...les symptômes sont similaires, mais j'aimerais croire que Louis puisse le supporter mieux que...**

**\- Je peux aller le voir Max ?**

  
**\- Pas maintenant,** **Harry, il se repose, on doit le laisser récupérer un maximum d'énergie, et je te sens un peu trop énervé pour rester à moins de quinze mètres de lui. Viens, on va aller dans la cuisine, tu vas prendre un grand verre d'eau pour te calmer.**  


\--

Louis a finalement été transporté à l'hôpital, il est sous perfusion, noyé dans un amas de draps stérilisés et une blouse blanche qui sent la javel. Harry déteste cette odeur sur lui, mais il ne peut rien y faire, si ça veut dire que son Louis est sain et sauf, il va supporter.

  
**\- Hey...** dit Louis faiblement lorsqu'il voit Harry entrer dans sa chambre.

**\- Salut mon cœur, comment tu te sens ?**

  
**\- Bof...normal, ils m'ont assommé de médicaments donc je vais surement m'endormir sur toi désolé...** répond le châtain en baillant. Il pose ses mains sur le haut de son ventre et se met à le caresser d'avant en arrière.

**\- Et comment vont-ils ?**

**\- Ils vont bien, ça fait un peu mal mais c'est supportable.**

Harry s'installe près de lui, et l'attrape par la main. Il est dans un état misérable, Louis ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Même quand il a appris que sa mère avait eu un accident de voiture et serait contrainte de porter un plâtre durant plus de six mois. Il porte la main de Louis vers ses lèvres et embrasse ses doigts, uns à uns.

**\- Merci Louis, de faire ça pour moi. Pour nous. Tiens le coup d'accord ?**

  
**\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était aussi facile.** Le châtain lève les yeux en l'air.

**\- Juste....merci. Tu peux accepter ça au moins ?**

  
**\- Oui,** répond doucement Louis en tournant la tête vers la direction opposée.

-x-

Il est sur le point d'entamer son huitième mois, et il est toujours suivi médicalement de près. De trop près même. Tous les jours, un médecin vient prendre son pouls, sang et tension. Il se fait injecter de divers produits et a même une aide-soignante qui reste près de lui trois heures par jour.

Il a menti, la douleur est atroce, et l'empêche de rester debout plus de dix minutes consécutives. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave en lui, mais ne sait pas comment l'expliquer aux médecins ou à Harry. Sa mère lui a pourtant dit que c'était normal à ce stade-là de la grossesse, et les échographies n'avaient donné rien de bon. Mais Louis le ressentait, il savait qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui sérieusement, et non juste comme un vulgaire être reproductif.

Harry a déjà tout acheté, a déjà tout monté, repeint la chambre, rempli les placards de biberons et petits pots. Il a commandé des tonnes de livres de recettes pour enfants et doit encore déballer des caisses de jouets. Et Louis est juste là, regardant tristement sa maison crouler sous une pile d'objet qui ne fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour. Ça ne lui sert à rien d'essayer de rentrer dans ses t shirts, ou même ceux d'Harry. Il porte un maillot xxl qui recouvre tant bien que mal son ventre et des chaussures orthopediques qui lui font plus mal qu'autre chose.

  
**\- Max, j'en ai marre !** Se lamente Louis lorsque Maxine lui prépare ses cachets, **je veux qu'on les sorte j'en ai marre d'être aussi lourd et gros**  


**\- Calme toi Louis, il te reste un peu plus d'un mois, ne te laisse pas abattre par le stress maintenant.**

**\- Mais je veux qu'on les sorte maintenant ! J'ai tellement mal et j'ai l'impression d'exploser.**

**\- Je sais Louis mais tiens le coup !**

-x-

C'est le sang qui les alerte deux jours plus tard. Louis est transporté encore une fois à l'hôpital sur un brancard filant à toute vitesse entre les patients. Sa nuit n'avait pas été différente des autres, il n'a pas dormi, et a passé tout son temps à masser la partie douloureuse de son ventre. Mais au petit matin, il s'est rendu compte d'un autre problème. Heureusement qu'Harry était là pour le lui faire remarquer. Il était devenu livide, face à Louis qui était juste figé en regardant la grande flaque rouge qui avait taché le drap jusqu'au matelas.

Ils sont dans une chambre, attendant le verdict des docteurs. Harry tient fermement Louis par la main, lançant des regards apeurés autour de lui. Il tremble tellement fort que la chaise sur laquelle il est assis grince péniblement. Louis est étonnamment serein, branché à une machine qui prend automatiquement sa tension et suit les battements de son cœur. Ils attendent l'arrivée de la sage-femme, et du gynécologue qui décideront du futur proche des deux enfants.

**\- Harry ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est grave ?**

  
**\- Je...je ne sais pas Lou** , marmonne Harry en se mordant la lèvre

**\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si...si peut être qu'on n'aura pas nos enfants ?**

  
**\- Ne dis pas ça Louis** l'alpha rétorque en retrouvant soudainement son ton colérique.

**\- C'est que...je ne voulais pas. Des garçons, je préférais une fille et...bien sur ce sont mes enfants, je les aime mais tu crois qu'ils le ressentent ? Je veux pas qu'ils soient mal à cause de moi, je ne m'en suis pas assez occupé Harry je suis désolé. Si jamais ils....je ne voulais pas tout ça.**

Il éclate en sanglots, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. C'est de sa faute si les bébés vont mal à présent, il n'a pas su les vouloir proprement. N'a pas su prendre soin de lui-même pour les protéger. Il les a détestés dès qu'il a appris leur sexe.

Non...pas détesté...juste, un sentiment négatif envers eux, qui n'avait aucun lieu d'être.

Tout était de sa putain de faute.

-x-

Ils ont dut forcer. Provoquer l'accouchement prématurément. Louis devenait de plus en plus faible au fil des jours qui passaient. Il n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre et de regarder le plafond toute la journée en se demandant tout simplement _pourquoi_.

C'était pourtant une phase primordiale pour un oméga. L'instant où il avait un besoin vital de tisser un lien affectif avec ses nouveaux nés, mais il n'a jamais pu les tenir. Ni même les entendre pleurer. Il ne peut pas beaucoup bouger à cause de la cicatrice causée par la césarienne, et franchement, même s'il était en pleine forme, il ne se serait pas déplacé. Il se sent juste...vide. Il s'était habitué à sentir ce poids supplémentaire sur son corps mais maintenant, ça lui manque. Ça lui donnait encore l'impression que tout allait bien dans sa vie, son couple, sa grossesse.

  
**\- Mange Louis, il faut que tu prennes quelque chose.** Harry lui mettait la pression. Lui, avait vu les petits mais n'avait fourni aucun détails à Louis. Il revenait juste vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et se blottissait contre lui malgré sa grande taille.

**\- Je n'ai pas faim Harry. Je veux juste savoir comment ils vont.**

Harry renifla, s'essuyant le coin du nez sur la housse de couette.

**\- Ils sont...tellement petits, Lou, minuscules. Je me demande comment cela se fait-il que ton ventre ait été aussi rond....les docteurs disent qu'ils doivent rester sous couveuse pendant quelque temps encore.**

**\- Hmm**

  
**\- Il y en a...il y en a un qui a failli y rester Lou, c'était atroce de voir...** Il fait une pause, préférant cacher son visage sous les draps. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il reprend. **Tu ne t'es pas réveillé après l'opération Lou, j'ai eu tellement peur. Tellement peur.**  


**\- Mais je suis là maintenant non ?**

\--

La mère de Louis débarque le lendemain poussant une poussette devant elle. Elle fait une entrée fracassante dans la chambre de Louis, et lui tombe dans les bras.

  
**\- Mon bébé !** **J'ai fait au plus vite ! Je t'ai emmené Ern et Doris pour te réconforter un peu, et puis aussi le jus de ta grand-mère qui te fait un gros bisou d'ailleurs.**  


Elle a toujours su réconforter son fils même dans les plus bas moments. Louis n'ose même pas lui dire à quel point il est heureux de la voir. Harry est encore allé voir les petits, l'a encore supplié de venir, sans succès.

  
**\- Maman !** S'exclame Louis en prenant ses petits frères et sœurs qui grimpaient déjà sur lui.

**\- Mon pauvre chéri, tu ne dois pas te sentir bien hein ? C'est toujours dur après un accouchement de reprendre ses forces...mais je suis là t'inquiète pas. Ou est Harry ?**

**\- Il est...à l'autre étage. Tu sais celui ou....**

  
**\- Oh....** elle plaque sa main contre sa bouche. **Mais tu ne veux pas y aller toi aussi ? Tu dois voir tes enfants de temps en temps Lou c'est très important, surtout dans cette phase-là.**  


**\- C'est que...je n'y arrive pas maman. Je n'arrive pas à me lever, je n'arrive pas à trouver la volonté d'aller les voir. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me rejeter. Ils sont déjà si faibles et...je le ressens à l'intérieur de moi, et je me déteste de leur infliger ça mais c'est plus fort que moi maman....c'est au-dessus de mes forces.**

Il se met à pleurer, chose qu'il ne cesse de faire ces derniers temps.

Louis baisse la tête, honteux.

Il sait qu'au fond de lui, il a terriblement envie de voir ses petits. Il ne leur a même pas donné de prénom, mais avec toutes les complications dernièrement, lui et Harry n'ont pas eu le temps d'y penser. Alors que c'était une étape primordiale pour lui. Le cumul de problèmes lui a juste fait perdre tout l'entrain qu'il avait ressenti au début.

Sa mère l'attrape par la main et lui donne un regard compatissant.

**\- Tu as été tellement fort mon cœur. Je sais que c'est dur, surtout à ce stade-là. Mais tu as eu des enfants Louis, avec ton alpha et ce n'est pas rien. Harry ne t'a surement rien dit, mais il doit se sentir tellement perdu...**

**\- Il...il est bizarre.**

**\- C'est un adorable garçon, je suis contente qu'il soit là pour toi.**

Louis hoche la tête en attrapant Doris qui rampait sur ses couvertures en direction du bord du lit. La petite se met à gazouiller en sentant l'odeur familière de son grand frère l'envelopper.

  
**\- C'est que...j'ai peur maman. Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en être bien occupé....et j'ai peur de voir dans quel état ils seront...si**...Il étouffe un sanglot, ne voulant pas pleurer devant les petits.

Son frère se met sur lui, et pose sa petite main contre sa joue. Ils ont à peine dix mois, mais ils sont aussi énergétiques qu'un enfant de deux ans. Ils seront alphas, ou du moins betas comme leur mère.

**\- N'aies pas peur Louis, tout va bien se passer**

-x-

Harry tapote ses doigts sur ses genoux, attendant que la sage-femme termine de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de venir sans la compagnie de Louis, mais il savait que Johanna allait visiter aujourd'hui, et, il voulait leur donner un peu de temps ensemble. La femme lui fait signe, lui informant que la salle est prête, et il se lève, en prenant une grande inspiration.

**\- Harry !!**

L'alpha se retourne et se fait plaquer au sol par le corps de son oméga, toujours enveloppé dans sa blouse grisâtre.

  
**\- Mr Styles ! Il faut que vous preniez votre béquille revenez par ici s'il vous plait !** Crie une infirmière de l'autre bout du couloir.

**\- Harry, je veux les voir maintenant ! Ça fait trop mal je ne peux pas trop marcher mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai couru je...**

**\- Du calme Lou, ou est ta maman ?**

**\- Dans ma chambre, elle m'a dit de...elle m'a dit de venir alors, alors...**

  
**\- Je comprends Lou, viens, c'est par là.** Harry prend sa petite main dans la sienne, et le guide tout doucement vers la salle.

Louis le suit, en gardant ses yeux sur son alpha. Son cœur bat à en faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Plus il s'approche, plus il sent l'odeur de ses propres enfants l'envahir. Il les sent en vie, mais ils se battent faiblement pour y rester. Pris par une soudaine pulsion, il se précipite vers l'incubateur où se trouvent les deux petits nouveaux nés.

  
**\- Louis attends** ! Harry crie après lui, mais Louis ne l'entend plus.

-x-

**\- Ils sont si petits...Harry regarde !**

**\- Oui Louis, je sais.**

**\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce sont les notre, Harry !!!**

Louis n'arrête pas de sourire. Il peut toucher ses enfants, il peut actuellement les toucher et les regarder dormir, ou encore manger. Il lance un regard vers son mari et lui lance un grand sourire. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il se sent heureux. Content de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter, de ne plus avoir peur. Ce sont ses enfants, ceux qu'il a eu avec Harry, et il les aime.

\--

**\- Louis ! On ne leur a pas encore donné de prénoms, ils ont presque quatre jours**

**\- C'est vrai...j'ai honte, je voulais qu'on fasse une liste.**

  
**\- Et bien** , Harry s'installe à côté de lui sur le lit, **on a qu'à le faire maintenant !**  


Ils se chamaillent depuis plus d'une demi-heure, cherchant les prénoms les plus rares ou même parfois trop compliqués. Louis est fatigué, il a passé une journée riche en émotions, et il aimerait juste s'endormir, chez lui, dans son lit, près d'Harry et de ses enfants. Il a hâte de recevoir la visite de sa famille, de montrer ses fils à toutes ses sœurs, et de prendre des photos d'elles en train de les porter.

Les enfants se portent mieux depuis qu'ils ont eu un premier contact avec lui, ils pourront bientôt rentrer et vivre une vie normale.

**\- Lou, on ne va pas s'en sortir si tu dis non à toutes mes propositions hein...**

**\- Bah on a qu'à les appeler Louis et Harry comme ça on s'embête pas**

  
**\- Aha ! Très drôle,** Harry relâche un soupir et ferme les yeux.

**\- Sinon, on peut leur donner nos deuxièmes prénoms ? Ce serait mignon je trouve...**

Harry ne lui répond pas, il a déjà succombé à la fatigue. Louis se blottit contre lui, et attrape son bras pour l'entourer autour de son corps. Ils n'ont normalement pas le droit de se partager un lit d'hôpital, mais personne ne va le savoir.

-x-

William George et Edward James Styles rentrent à la maison après six jours de néonatologie. Leurs mères les attendent déjà, prêtes à les former toute une semaine. Elles couvrent leurs fils de baisers, et s'empressent rapidement de prendre leurs petits enfants dans leurs bras.

**\- Allez, allez-vous reposer un peu les enfants on s'occupe de tout pour l'instant.**

  
**\- Merci maman,** dit Harry en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

Louis est déjà dans le lit lorsqu'Harry s'allonge à ses côtés. Il se presse contre son oméga et couvre sa nuque de petits bisous. Louis reprend déjà des couleurs, et il a définitivement besoin de passer chez le coiffeur mais il est paisible, et dort avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

  
**\- Hmm Harry**...murmure-t-il, la voix toujours lourde de sommeil.

**\- Shh rendors toi mon cœur, tu en as besoin.**

**\- Harry, tu penses que...tu penses qu'on va y arriver ?**

  
**\- Oui mon cœur,** Harry rétorque en tirant la couverture sur lui. **Ça va aller pour nous, et tu sais quoi ?**  


**\- Hmm ? Quoi ?**

**\- Dès que possible je t'enceinte à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une fille.**

Louis a envie de rire, mais il est trop fatigué et se contente simplement de soupirer. Sa fille, il l'aura un jour, mais pour l'instant il a ses sœurs. Il est vrai que sa famille manque de petits gars alors ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils s'étaient promis de s'en sortir, et ils l'ont fait.


End file.
